


Gimme that bow!

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adaptable!Clint, Gen, Perfectionist!Tony, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony makes Clint a new bow and Clint tries it out and critiques it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimme that bow!

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerkink: [Clint & Tony - Tony makes Clint a new bow and Clint tries it out and critiques it.](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17613.html?thread=40015821#t40015821)
> 
> Inspired by a quote from the new episode of Agents of Shield.
> 
> Ward is trying out a new gun, it's an ounce too heavy, he tells Fitz to lose the ounce and Fitz mumbles something like "I'm Agent Grant Ward, I can shoot [mumble mumble, didn't catch it] from 500 yards away as long as it's not windy."
> 
>  
> 
> Clint tries out a new bow/arrow/any weapon and comments that it's an ounce too heavy than he's used to but he'll adapt because he's that good and it's only an ounce. If he can't adjust, he's not fit to call himself an Avenger.
> 
> Tony snatches it away and declares he'll fix it since he's not satisfied if Clint isn't satisfied immediately. Clint appreciates Tony's efforts (take this however you want, wherever you want with whomever you want).

“So?” He looked at the younger man, his arms folded in front of his chest and his lips pursed.

“It's good,” Clint looked at him and nodded appreciatively.

“But?” Tony raised his brow.

“But nothing. It's a really good bow.” Clint let his hands roam over it again and nodded absentmindedly.

“I definitely heard a but in your 'It's good'. So. What's the problem.”

“Okay. It's maybe a bit heavier than my other bow but that's no problem.”

“What? Too heavy?” Tony wanted to grab the bow but Clint moved it back.

“It's okay, Tony. It's nothing I can't get adapted to. It's just an ounce.”

“Gimme the bow,” Tony demanded now and tapped his foot impatiently on the floor.

“Really, Tony. You don't have to change anything. I mean... it's just an ounce or so... I really can handle that.”

“But I can't handle it. Everything that leaves my workshop is perfect or it ends up in the trash. This bow is not perfect so I change it or I destroy it. Your decision.”

“Tony, it's...”

“Gimme that bow! Now!”

“Fine! Here,” Clint handed the bow over and Tony grabbed it and looked at it. Then he turned and went to the door. Clint could hear him grumble in his beard.

“I'm Agent Barton, I'm world's greatest marksman. I can shoot with shitty equipment and one arm bound onto my back...” he didn't understand the rest because Tony was in the corridor and the door fell shut.

“Uhm...Jarvis? What was that?” Clint furrowed his brows.

“I'm afraid, Agent Barton, you have to live with Mr. Stark's perfectionism.” Jarvis voice sounded like a sigh.

“He wouldn't really destroy the bow, would he?”

“If he can not lose the ounce he definitely will.”

“No... Tony! Wait, Tony... Don't do something we both will regret!” He yelled and ran after the genius.

“Humans,” Jarvis sighed again.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
